Annabell
by RosieFairchild
Summary: When a Annabell leaves Mystic Falls, she goes to Forks Washington. Some pretty weird stuff happens, but the last thing she expected was to get imprinted on by a shifter. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Annabell walked out of her burning house, filled with innocent victims of her ripper sister.

She had to leave Mystic Falls. It wasn't safe anymore. Eliza had attracted too much attention with her recklessness.

She didn't even flinch as she heard the exploding sound her house made. She just put her luggage into her car and drove off, somewhere her sister would never think to look.

She was heading to Forks Washington.

The home of Shifters and Cold Ones.

* * *

I was on the first class fight to Forks, staring out the window at the setting sun. Trying to ignore the incessant buzzing. Apparently the Mystic Falls gang thought I should know my house blew up with a bunch of bodies in it.

_'How sweet.'_ I thought bitterly, re-focusing my gaze out the window, as Forks began to get closer and closer.

When the plane finally landed, I grabbed my luggage and strode out of the airport at a determined pace, not stopping until I got to the curb. I saw a taxi coming by, and quickly waved my hand, gesturing the driver over.

He instantly complied, and halted at a stop for her. I smiled gratefully, and got in, putting my luggage beside me.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"Do know of any Inn's here?" I asked, my english drawl lingering on every word. The man nodded, and began to driver off, starting the meter. Of course.

It took only 30 minutes, until the driver reached a stop and turned to me.

"It's the best one in town. Enjoy." He said politely, as I handed him a wad of cash.

"Keep the change." He nodded graciously and drove off after I got out.

I walked into the Inn, and was instantly hit with the smell of oak, lemon wood polisher, and the distinct smell of drying nail polish. I turned my gaze to the front desk worker, who's gum chewing was way above necessary volume level.

The woman finally acknowledged my presence, and moved her eyes up and down my body.

This made me smirk, as I walked over to the desk, looking the woman straight in the eye.

"You're going to give me the nicest room you have, for free." I said, pupils dilating.

The women just simply nodded and handed her a room key.

"Down the left corridor." the woman answered in monotone, as I took the room key and headed in that direction.

My room was all the way at the end of the corridor, with the large gold numbers 240 on it. I put the key in the lock and opened up the door, taking in the room with an appreciative nod.

The walls were a tan colour, no ugly wall paper. There was a an old box T.V. on a table in front of the queen size bed. There was a walk in closet, and a bathroom right beside it.

The room itself was pretty spacious.

"Not bad." I commented, as I closed the door and dropped my bags on the bed.

Now I needed to find a way to blend into society. Like in Mystic Falls, I'll probably just go to high school. I technically would have been a senior, you know, if their was high school when I was human.

It was settled. I would start high school tomorrow, yet again.

"Forks High, here I come."

* * *

The next morning, I quickly got up and had a shower, blow dried my hair, and got dressed.

Today I chose black skinny jeans, a red v-neck, my leather jacket, and combat boots.

I grabbed her messenger bag, and walked out the door, of my room, mentally cursing myself as I walked out of the Inn for not getting a car.

'Oh well, now you walk. This is what you get for being stupid.' I mentally scolded myself, as I sped to school.

I got there in under two minutes, as I moved my hair out of my face. I walked into the building, and to the front desk to enroll. I just compelled the women.

I got my schedule, locker combo, and walked to my first class.

_'Biology, lovely.'_

As I walked in, everyones eyes had turned to me, but I barely even spared them a smile. I just walked over to the teacher.

"Everyone welcome our new student,..." He looked over at me expectantly.

"Oh, um.. Annabell St. Germain." I said simply.

"Nice name, why don't you take the free seat right in the front." he gestured towards it, as I walked over and sat on the stool reluctantly.

As the lesson began, I could feel something poking at my mental barrier, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as I turned her head back, and saw a freakishly pale dude, staring at me in concentration, or constipation. I couldn't tell.

_'A cold one.'_ I thought.

A devilish smirk graced my lips, as I weakened her barrier, being careful to only show him what I wanted.

_'Stop trying to sift through my thoughts, Cold One.'_

I felt him instantly retract from her thoughts, causing me to smirk in victory.

* * *

The next two periods dragged on forever. But finally lunch came around, and I got an unexpected surprise. I was invited to eat lunch with the Cold O-, Cullens by a overly peppy pixie haired girl. Alice.

Alice led me to the Cullen's table, as everyone at the table stared at her. Isat, and raised an eyebrow at all of them.

"Something you needed?"

"What are you?" The mind reader spoke up.

"I'm a vampire like you guys. But I'm from the original species. A Night Walker." I explained, causing all of their eyes to widen slightly.

"Ya I know. But I promise I am no arm to any of you. Just looking for a fresh start. Any ways, I had to leave where I was before, people were starting notice I wasn't aging." I reassured them. Their eyes softened, as they nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'm Edward, these are my adoptive siblings Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett , Alice, and my girlfriend Bella, who is human." I finally noticed the pale girl sitting by Edward, watching me cautiously. I gave her a small smile, before turning back to everyone else.

"So what now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, I had become great friends with the Cullens, especially Rosalie and Alice. Even ended up moving in with them.

They told me all about the Shifters here, and in exchange, I gave them information about Night Walkers.

It was a month before Graduation, and everyone was dreading it. Well except Bella. Allow me to explain.

Edward made a deal with Bella, that if she marries him, he'll turn her himself. And that will be after Graduation. So you see the hatred for Graduation now?

Edward, Bella, and I were driving to school, and when we finally reached it, Edward tensed up, focusing his gaze over to the school front doors.

"Bella, If I told you to stay in the car, would you?" he asked, and opened the door, hopping out before she could answer. I got out as well and bella followed.

"Of course not." Edward mused, as I was hit with a nose full of dog. Oh, a Shifter.

"Jacob, what are you doing here." Edwards asked. I just stood there awkwardly, as an entire conversation went on.

"I'll see you two at lunch." I chipped in, walking past them, when someone grabbed my arm, with a strong grip.

"Jacob, I wou-" Before he could finish, I had spun around, and pinned 'Jacobs' arm behind his back, just seconds from breaking it.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." I spat, before letting him go, and walking inside, rolling my eyes at Edwards amused laughter.

* * *

It was now Graduation today, and tonight Alice was throwing a graduation party, and was persisting I wear a dress, but of course my wardrobe only consist of jeans.

But Alice being Alice put it on herself to get me one. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm scared.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. It's not super girly, 'cause I knew if it was, you wouldn't wear it." Alice reassured me excitedly. I just nodded as we all pooled into the gym, in cap and gown. I can't even count how many times I've graduated from university, but I have to say, I never really went to highschool. I always wanted something harder, and to challenge myself. I never really thought I could get that here.

When my name was called, I walked up on stage, a proud grin on my face, and accepted my diploma from the principle graciously. I walked passed Emmett, who thought I wouldn't graduate, and wiggled my eyebrows, waving my diploma in his face victoriously. He just rolled his eyes, and mouthed 'Childish'. Like he can talk!

After the grad ceremony, everyone went to the Cullens.

I was in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. The dress Alice had got was a mid-thigh white lace dress, with a thin black belt at my waist. And just to make me feel even more uncomfortable, she made me wear black 6 inch heeled, ankle boots. Yup, Alice hates me.

I walked out of my room, and was instantly tackled into a hug. I looked over to JAsper with pleading eyes, who just shook his head, and LAUGHED at me.

"Ohh, you look so beautiful! C'mon, you're missing the party." she said enthusiastically, as she dragged me down the stairs. When we got there, the house with filled with people, dancing, laughing, talking.

But what really annoyed me was the smell of dog. Shifters? Why would they be in the Cullens house?

As I began to walk down the staircase to inspect, when Alice grasped my arm, causing me to turn my head towards her, only to see a very panic struck pixie haired girl.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Their coming."

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying there's a newborn army being created in Seattle?" I asked, trying to process the information being thrown at me.

The Cullen's, the wolves, Bella, and I were outside as the party raged on, discussing Alice's vision.

"I also heard a name. Eliza St. Germain…," I froze completely, "Oh god, is that your sister?"

"Yep. My loving sister who promised me an eternity of misery. Sounds sweet doesn't she?" I said sarcastically, though on the inside I was dieing, knowing my sister was part of this.

"Well if my sister is helping make this army, there'll be newborn Night Walkers, and that's not good at all."

"But their just like newborn Cold Ones, how could it be that bad?" This 'Jacob' spoke up, I turned my head to him, my eyes closed, as I controlled my anger, still slightly shocked from what I heard about my sister.

"No worse, they'll be faster and stronger than the Cold Ones. And will only get stronger with age. And we can compel you. Which is a form of mind control. We can make you do anything we want, but I can fix that." I explain finally opening my eyes, and was instantly captivated in the chocolate brown orbs staring back at me. I don't know how long I stood there staring at him, all I knew is that I could have stayed there forever.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and an amused chuckle.

"Well this can't be good." I heard Edwards say from behind me. I quickly spun around, and gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"It seems Jacob here, has imprinted on you."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since I found out Jacob imprinted on me. I still didn't understand it myself, and I don't even know if I want to except it.

In all my centuries of semi life, I learned that a vampire's greatest weakness isn't vervain, or a stake to the heart. It's love. Which can feel like a stake to the heart sometimes.

God this was the last thing I needed right now. I have to train the Cullens and the Shifters to fight Night Walkers. And I have to fight my sister. And if it comes down to me and her, I know I won't be able to hurt her.

A knock on the Cullen's door pulled me out of my thoughts. As I began to walk closer to the door, my nose betrayed me, and picked up the scent of a Shifter. I didn't even need to guess. I knew exactly who it was, and I was dreading it.

I reluctantly opened the door, and sighed, looking up at Jacob, who was smiling down at me. I just leaned against the door frame, crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah?" I asked simply, raising an eyebrow, and trying to fight off the heat that threatened to rise to my olive toned cheeks. Though the intense stare he was giving me wasn't fucking helping, it was making it much worse.

"I was wondering if we could talk." he said. I bit my lip, unhinging myself from the doorframe, and nodded slightly, passing him out of the house, and began to walked over to the woods, listening to the following footsteps.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, I feel weird about imprinting on you, and to make it worse, I don't even know who you are, or anything about you. Except for the fact that you're strong enough to almost break my arm."

"Hmm.. Ok. And by the way, I could rip off your arm I felt like it." I pointed out. I ended up bursting out laughing at his frightened expression.

"I'm joking, I wouldn't do that." I reassured him. He nodded, and continued to walk along side me.

"Ok, you ask, I'll answer." I said.

"Umm… Favourite colour?" He asked.

"Blue."

"Hobbie?"

"Art."

"Food?" I gave him a strange look, and he immediately realised what he said, and began laughing at himself.

"Besides my necessary diet," I had never really thought about it, but now that I have, "Pancakes."

"Really?" I just nodded, and gestured him to continue.

"Umm...You said art. Did you ever have anything in a museum?" I smiled at his question.

"Ya, actually, I have a piece on display in the Louvre, not that anybody really notices."

"Wow, that's impressive." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. Any other questions?" I asked. He nodded.

"It the story true, where Shifters, and NIght Walkers fought together against the cold ones?" he asked curiously, catching me off guard.

"Yes. It is. Um… I remember it vividly actually."

"Wait, you were there? Wasn't that like 400 years ago?" I laughed a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah, it was. And I did fight. The Night Walkers and Shifters worked together to fight the Cold Ones many times. Because they were a common enemy. I guess we just realised we could accomplish more working together. And we did." I explained to Jacob, who seemed very fascinated.

"But aren't Shifter's and Night Walker's enemies?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No, that's werewolves, which are the descendants of the Shifters. Their bites are poisonous to us, so we hunted them down almost to extinction. Kinda made us enemies." I said.

"Oh. I have one more question. How old are you?" I chuckled at him, knowing he would freak out slightly.

"Um.. I'm 985 years old…" I trailed off, looked up at him with my electric blue eyes, waiting for any signs of panic. But there was none, just a little shock.

"Wow you're old! Oh wait! No, I didn't mean tha-"

"It's fine Jacob. C'mon, let's head back." I said, laughing at him openly.

* * *

The next day we were at training. Jasper was explaining how to fight a newborn, because he was the most qualified seeing as he trained them once.

"Annabell, why don't you go first." Jasper said, gesturing me forwards with his hand. I nodded, and walked over to him, taking a fighting stance. I knew this fight wasn't going to last long.

I put me against Emmett, seeing as he is the strongest of his family.

Emmett charged at me, but I just stood there and waited until the last moment, when I jumped up onto a tree branch, using my superior speed.

As he had his back to me, I jumped down, and grabbed ahold of his neck, flipping him over.

When he tried to get up, I pressed my foot to his throat, and applied minimal pressure, keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

"I win." I sang victoriously, stepping back, but not letting my guard down. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ok. When it comes to the newborn Night Walker, the only advantage you have, is experience!" I explained, turning my back on the Cullen's, and turned towards the wolves.

"They want to know the difference between you and the newborns." Edward translated.

"Well, I'm stronger. As a newborn, we're at our weakest, and most uncontrollable. But they will be as strong as a newborn Cold One, and faster. Our senses are more acute. You must have your guard up at all times."

"What about weaknesses?" Edwards asked.

"Emotions. We're easy to provoke because not only are our physical abilities and senses heightened, but our emotions are, too. Anger is rage. Sadness, is grief and depression. Loss can cripple us. Again they are new, and won't be able to control it. If you get them mad enough, they won't be thinking straight. Easy kill."

"Wait," It was Esme who spoke up, "If their Night Walkers, how will they be able to fight?"

"The fight will be at night. Because I highly doubt my sister, will be able to charm enough daylight rings for all of them." I answered.

"So, who's first?" I asked, looking at all the Cullens. Surprisingly, it was Jasper who raised his hand. I nodded, as he walked over, and took his position.

I waited, as he charged at me. Once he got close enough, I jumped over him and did a somersault in mid-air, landing behind him, and kicking him square in the back.

He fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, and got up, his eyes never leaving me. Now it was my turn to charge at him.

Within seconds I was in front of him, grabbing his neck and spinning him around, so I was holding him in a head lock, my grip iron tight, and unbreakable.

I let him go moments later, and smiled.

"Now, in his defense, I am older and stronger, but fighting me may be better practice."

They began to spar with each other, as I watched, and corrected their mistakes. But there weren't many mistakes really. Everyone here was a quick leaner, so I just sat on the side lines and watched curiously.

I could hear heavy foot prints coming up from behind me. Or paws to be more accurate.

Jacob was now standing beside me, in all his wolfy glory. I turned to him and smiled. I had to admit, he was adorable.

"I know I'm supposed to tremble in fear at the sight of you, but your kinda cute." I said, giggling as he narrowed his eyes, and barred his teeth playfully.

"I don't care, your still cute." I said stubbornly, as he bowed his head, gesturing me to pat him. And I did. He was soft.

As the sun began to set, the wolves had left, and it was just the Cullen's, who were now getting ready to leave. Then I remembered something.

"Oh," All their eyes turned to me before I continued, "If you get caught in a sticky situation a with a NIght Walker, bite tem. Your venom is poisonous. And the effects will hit them right away."

"BUt won't that put you at risk as well?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry for me.

"Yes, but it wouldn't kill me, and I have experience on my side. I'd like to see them try to bite me." I said, raising an eyebrow, as I walked over to my car, which I finally remembered to get.

'_Hope that comes in use._'


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying in bed, feeling utterly restless. I didn't need to sleep, but sometimes I just wanted to. And I guess my body didn't.

After an hour, my eyes finally began to close, when someone knocked on my door, causing me to growl. I got up and opened the door.

"This better be good." I spat.

"Annabell," It was Alice, and it sounded urgent, "I had a vision. That battle will be during the day."

"What? But the Night Walkers they ca-"

"Eliza got them daylight rings, like yours. She knew you'd think it would be at night. She was trying to trick us." That tricky bitch. I had to give my sister some credit. Getting as many daylight rings as she did is impressive.

"Ok. I'll tell Jacob." I said, getting up, and changing into jeans and a lacy white top. I sped out of my room, slipping on my boots and jacket, as I walked into the living room. Alice behind me.

* * *

Everyone was sitting, their eyes turning to me as I walked in. I noticed Jacob already sitting there.

Ok, no need to tell him.

I sat down on one of the couches, and crossed my leg over the other, linking my hands together on my lap awkwardly.

"Ok, so I guess all of you know." I said, as more of a statement rather than a question. Everyone nodded.

"I already informed the pack." Jacob stated. I nodded my head. I couldn't stop thinking about my sister. I mean I get it, she has it out for me. But creating an army of newborn vampires is just… a bit drastic.

"This must be hard for you." My head snapped up in ALice's direction, who was smiling at me sympathetically. I just waved off the concern like it was no big deal, when it really as for me.

"I'm fine, really. I just want this done with." Everyone else seemed pretty convinced, except Jacob. I wish it were easier to convince him, but nope.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am." I said, with a forced smile. Rosalie just shook her head.

"I don't get it," I gave her a quizzical look as she continued, "Why would your own _sister_ be doing this, knowing you're helping us fight?"

I sighed heavily, leaning my head on the back of the couch, responding, "She flipped the switch."

"Wait, what's the 'switch'?" Jacob asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Because our emotions are heightened, we can turn them off, and feel nothing at all. And that's exactly what my sister did when hers got too overwhelming." I explained, staring blankly at the ceiling, suddenly finding more interesting than staring into the eyes of the people in the room.

"So, you're saying she just doesn't feel anything? Then why would she even bother helping make this army?" This time Alice spoke up narrowing hers eyes in confusion.

"There must be a part of her that remembered how much she hates me, and wants me to suffer for something that happened in 1029 for fuck sakes. But apparently holding a grudge is her goddamn specialty." I muttered, becoming slightly aggravated by my sisters antic's and intentions.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced, getting up, and walking out of the house, and into the thick woods behind the luxurious Cullen residence.

I began to speed through the trees, maneuvering around them. I stopped in a small clearing, looking around, breathing heavily. But not from running. From my emotions. They were hitting me hard.

I had never really thought it over. What was happening with my sister. Something has always distracted me. But talking about it, gave me the time to think it over. And now it was infuriating how I could only think about it.

I picked up a large boulder and crushed it in my hands, turning it into dust in my delicate looking, but quite dangerous arms.

With all this pent up anger being released, I hadn't even noticed that there was someone behind me, until I threw a boulder in that direction. It was Jacob.

When I realised it was heading right for him, I sped in front of him, block it's path, and taking the blow.

It broke to piece, only leaving one or two scratches on my arm, which instantly healed. i quickly turned around and began to apologize when he brought his hand up to the side of my face, stroking his thumb under my eye.

I thought he might have been wiping away tears, but my face was completely dry. That's when I finally felt the sting of my fangs, poking out from in my gums.

"Jacob, you should go." I sighed, backing up, but only for him to step forward. I didn't want to hurt him, but I was having trouble controlling the bloodlust with all my emotional problems at the moment.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Why? Oh maybe because I want to chomp into your carotid artery and go 'num num num' just for kicks!

But instead I went with something more practical, "Because I'm dangerous right now, Jacob. I don't want to hurt you."

He just took another step, and brought his hand up to my cheek again, his warm burning into my skin. But that;s not what got my attention. It was the veins in his wrist, which was like centimeters from mouth may I add. I could smell his blood, and my fangs began to ache in anticipation. The need to bite into him right now was almost uncontrollable.

I could feel the blood begin to pool in the whites of my eyes, as the veins reappeared. My mouth began to get closer to his wrist, as my lips parted. So close….

"NO!" I pushed him away. and sped to the other side of the small field. He began to walk closer again, but a stopped him.

"No! Just stay there, don't move! Are you a fucking idiot Jacob!? I could kill you! Just go, before I hurt you!" I yelled, with a menacing edge. I hated the idea of scaring him. but if that's what it took, then so be it.

When he completely ignored my wishes and began to move closer to me, my eyes darkened to immensely as the veins under my eyes began to squim uncontrollably.

Once he was only a meter away, I began to back up. I didn't want to be near him. I knew I would hurt him.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I accused him loudly, growling slightly. Now, his face was just inches from mine, and he was staring into my eyes intensely. He showed no signs of fear, just intense fascination.

"I don't want to hurt you…" It was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

"Why?" God is that the most intelligent thing he can ask right now!?

"Why? Why?! Because I care about you! And I know I'll hurt you!" I shouted in his face, but he didn't flinch. He just leaned forwards, his hot breath gracing my lips, as he moved closer.

His lips brushed mine ever so softly, as he wrapped his hands around my waist. His unnatural warmth, seeping through my shirt, as if it wasn't there. I kinda wished it wasn't.

Reflexively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I instantly felt a spark, ad for a moment, the earth stopped spinning, the birds stopped chirping, and the wind stopped blowing.

It was just us, as our bodies melted into each others, as if made to be like this.

He began to pull away, but I was reluctant, until I realised he had to breath. When I let him go, he stared down at me lovingly, and that's when I realised my fangs had retracted. My eyes weren't filled with blood, and I didn't have veins squirming under my skin.

"So, what were you saying about hurting me?" he asked cockily, giving me a crooked grin.

Oh, fuck you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was three days from the battle. At least that's what Alice said. Jasper, Edwards, and Bella were waiting at the battle ground for Jacob and I.

When we got there all three of them were already talking. When they noticed us, their heads shot up in our direction.

"Hey." I greeted, leaning closer to Jacob. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and held me against his chest. They gave us strange looks, but I just brushed them off, and waited for them to explain.

"Well, we called you down here because we needed your help." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I figured that much. What did you need?" I asked.

"I'm not fighting," Edward spoke up, "Me and Bella are going to camp out on the mountain, but if I took her up there, the newborns would be able to catch her scent, yours on the other hand-"

"How about I finish what you're going to say before you two start insulting each other about how much you smell. Cause let's be honest, we all do. Ok?" I interrupted him, causing Jacob's chest to vibrate with laughter.

"So you're saying you want Jacob to carry Bella up the mountain to mask her scent." It was more of a statement then a question, because frankly, I was pretty sure I was right. Jasper nodded.

"It's worth a shot." Jacob answered. I wasn't going to say anything, but I wasn't as comfortable as I wish I was with Jacob carrying Bella up the mountain. But in my defense, he was in love with her.

Jacob let go of me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before he walked over to Bella, and picked her up bridal style. As I watched I felt a pang of jealousy, but I calmed myself down.

Without even having to look at Edward, I knew he felt the same way. Maybe we could bong in our anti-Jacob-being-around-Bella feelings.

"Run." Edwards ordered, as Jacob ran into the woods, glancing over his shoulder at me. I just smiled and waved at him before he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

I was back in my room at the Cullens, as Jacob was running around the woods with Bella in his arms, talking like about sweet nothings. Ok, maybe not, but she's still in his arms. It pisses me off.

I was lying on my bed, deeply wrapped up in my thoughts, when someone rudely barged into my room. I was about to give them a mouthful, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"Ahh, there she is." Oh god no….

"No! God no! Why are you here!?" I shouted, not exactly meaning for it to come out.

As I looked up, there she was, in all her glory. Elisa St. Germain. Sitting way too close to Jacob.

"Is that all you have to say to your darling baby sister? I'm hurt. Your boyfriend here was quiet polite, weren't you?" she said, a devilish smirk gracing her lips. God no, I don't need her macing all over him too.

"Darling baby sister?" I asked incredulously, "You're a bitch!"

She quickly sped in front of, her lip curled up into a snarl. A little sensitive aren't we.

"Your lucky I'm planning on killing you in the battle." she growled. I just scoffed, and took a slow step towards her.

"Please. I've always been a better fighter than you. Probably because I didn't spend over 9b centuries killing anyone and anything with a heartbeat." I spat out at her, my own snarl growing on my face.

"That's to bad for you." she growled dangerously, grabbing a part of the wooden railing, ripping it off, and stabbing it into my stomach.

I yelped, and pushed her across the room, causing a dent in the drywall where her my body made contact with it.

I, on the other hand, fell to my knees, pulling out the goddamn piece of wood lodged in my stomach.

I leaned back, clutching my bleeding stomach, as it slowly healed. I was about to run over to my sister to give a piece of my mind, but when I tried to get up, I felt something move in my stomach.

I let out another yelp, earning the Cullens, and Jacob's attention. Leaving my sister unattended, who , without any hesitation, fled. But no one noticed, or seemed to care.

They all stood around me, examining my wounds.

"Why isn't she healing." Jacob asked worriedly, kneeling beside me.

"Some of the wood from the railing piece broke off in my stomach. Every time I move, the inch closer to my heart. And until they are gone, my wound won't completely heal." I explained, as I moved my arm towards my stomach wound, and pushed my fingers in, searching for the first peice.

I got the first piece out, everyone, except Carlisle, turned away, obviously not have that strong of stomachs.

"After some intense ten minutes, I got all the pieces out. I shakily got to my feet, with Jacob's help, and leaned on him for support.

"Touchy little thing, isn't she?"


End file.
